


Say That the World Can be Ours

by KanraKixystix



Series: Rewrite the Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clonecest, Drabble Collection, Kix has magic hands, Kix's Second Love is His Hair, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: A collection of Jesse/Kix drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Rewrite the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

“Are you sure about this?” Jesse asks for what has to be the tenth time in the last ten minutes as he clicks the clippers on. 

“The war is over, so there’s no need to have my hair grown out anymore,” Kix laughs.

“No, I mean are you sure you want me to give you a haircut?” Jesse reiterates.

Kix looks up at his husband from over his shoulder and offers him a grin. “I trust you.”


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Jesse/Kix drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

“You have magical healing hands,” Jesse moans as he melts to the bed under Kix’s touch, causing the medic to roll his eyes. 

“I’m a medic, not magic,” Kix corrects with a short laugh. 

“Same thing,” Jesse starts, “both are five letter words that start with the same letter and can perform wonders.”

Kix outright laughs at that and continues working down Jesse’s back, massaging out the knots from weeks upon weeks of battles. “I guess you have a point.” 


	3. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Jesse/Kix drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

If Kix has learned anything in his time with the Galactic Army of the Republic, it’s that Jesse, sweet, gorgeous, strong-willed Jesse, is the easiest man in the world to seduce. 

“You should get up in the morning and do rounds with me,” Kix suggests with a playful, coy grin as he slinks up behind the ARC Trooper and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Not a chance,” Jesse replies with a yawn as he leans into the medic’s chest, ready to fall asleep right there in the middle of the hallway.

Kix grins wider, whispers in Jesse’s ear something about an old medical transport that hasn’t been in circulation that needs some ‘attention,’ and he watches with glee as realization dawns on Jesse’s features. 

“On second thought, I could use the extra hours.”


	4. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Jesse/Kix drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

Kix is initially not interested in the junker selling “war relics”, and he has every intention of simply walking past with his nose turned up like he usually does, but something out of the corner of his eye grabs his attention and makes his heart stop in his chest.

Behind the merchant is a white helmet striped in blue with the familiar Republic cog painted in grey over the face, and goosebumps race up his body as he’s drawn to it, trance-like. The merchant is speaking to him, but he can’t hear a single word he’s saying because all he hears is Jesse’s laugh through the comm telling him ‘not to worry so damn much.’

He picks it up, and it’s definitely old, scratched, but when he puts it to his forehead and closes his eyes he can still smell Jesse and the cologne that Kix swore he stole from some off-world shop but stars it smells incredible on him. He can feel Jesse’s arms around him and taste the kisses on his lips all over again.


	5. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Jesse/Kix drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

Kix never sneezes just once. It’s always a series of sneezes, some loud and obnoxious, some cute and dainty, and adorable, if you ask Jesse. 

“Why do you sneeze so damn much?” He teases. 

Kix smirks, wiping his nose with a handkerchief as he replies, “I guess my allergies to your banthashit are acting up again."

Jesse gawks, “Rude!”


End file.
